


The Grinch Of Valentine's Day

by krislynrose



Category: The Grinch (2018)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Marriage, Married Life, Pregnancy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: Val despises Valentine's Day. Or, that's what she thinks. What happens when she meets a certain green Who?
Relationships: The Grinch/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	The Grinch Of Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This take place after the events on The Grinch, on Valentine's Day.  
> Val looks like the Grinch, except her fur is red, eyes are brown, and she's smaller.
> 
> *The characters of The Grinch belong to Dr. Seuss. I only own Val, her parents, and Karen the cat*

***Val's POV***

Ugh! Today sucks! Yes, today is _that_ day. Valentine's Day. Suckiest day of the year. I looked at my clock and realized it's 7:59. Well, time to sleep again.

_'All of me loves all of you'_

Stupid love song! I grabbed a book next me and threw it on the clock to shut it off.

_'Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms'_

I threw another book to my clock.

_'And even if the sun refused to shine, even if romance ran out of rhyme'_

I threw another book, knocking my clock down.

_'I have died everyday, waiting for you_   
_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more'_

Ugh! It still won't shut up! Oh fuck it. I need my tea.

"Karen!" I called out for my cat. I heard a meow downstairs and a pitter-patter of her little feet. After a minute or two I heard her little elevator and she stood by my bed. "Thank you, sweetie," I said, taking the tray and placed it on my lap, biting the toast on my plate. Karen jumped on the bed next to me and laid down. I took a sip of my tea while rubbing her adorable head. "I hate Valentine's Day," I told her, still petting her head.

Karen meowed, but it sounded like a frustrated meow.

"What? You know it's true," I whined. I could've sworn Karen rolled her eyes at me. I heard my phone ring and noticed my parents were video calling me. "Hello," I responded to them.

 _"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart!"_ my parents greeted me.

"Great. Happy Valentine's," I said blankly.

 _"Oh, cheer up, Val! After all, Valentine's night was the night you were conceived, hence, why we named you Val,"_ Mom said cheerfully.

 _"We were going to originally call you Honey or Moon, since you were a Valentine's honeymoon baby,"_ Dad said, just as cheerful.

"Can we please not talk about this? It's really awkward," I groaned. I heard Karen meow, she was clearly annoyed with my lack of enthusiasm.

 _"Well, sweetie, why don't you go out more? Maybe you're cranky because you haven't had much interaction with others. And no, grocery shopping doesn't count. I meant actually going out and meeting new people. Who knows? Maybe you'll find your Mr. Right. Or Mrs. Right, we will love you regardless of what gender you love,"_ Mom suggested.

"But I hate people," I said bluntly.

 _"We understand you don't like people, but it is Valentine's Day. At least give it a try. Please? For your mother and I,"_ Dad said.

"Fine, I'll go out. That's not grocery shopping. Just this once. I just hate seeing couples everywhere, and their PDA. It's annoying and disgusting," I groaned.

 _"Let us know if you do find a date,"_ Mom said with a wink.

 _"We'll talk to you later. Love you, sweetie!"_ my parents both said.

"I love you too," I said with a smile, and we hung up, then I put my phone down. "Ugh!" I growled, laying back down.

"Meow!" _(Come on! Get your ass up, woman! I'm hungry!)_

"I know, Karen, and I'm sorry. Today just isn't my day," I said, getting up and heading downstairs.

"Meow." _(I understand, but you should follow your parents' suggestion. Maybe you're angry about Valentine's Day because you're single. But just know you have your parents and me.)_

"Yeah, you're right," I said, pouring Karen's favorite food in her bowl, and water in her other bowl. "Maybe I should go out and meet new people," I added, watching Karen eat.

"Meow!" _(That's the spirit!)_

I chuckled. "Enjoy your breakfast, kiddo," I said, gently rubbing her head. I went to my treadmill and did my morning run, running off last night's chocolate and wine.

* * *

"And I need you now tonight! And I need you more than ever! And if you only hold me tight! We'll be holding on forever!" I sang at the top of my lungs, rinsing the remaining of my body wash.

"Meow!" _(Shut up!)_

I turned my shower off and dried myself off, then stepped out. I blow-dried my fur, smoothed it out, then went to my closet. Hm, what to wear, what to wear. I decided to just wear my usual red fuzzy sweater with matching red fuzzy leggings.

"Meow." _(I should come too. I want to make some new friends.)_

"Alright, Karen. Let's go," I said, holding her in my arms with her leash in my hand and walking out the door. I decided to take us to the park.

***Grinch's POV***

"Max, let's go for a walk!" I said to my best friend and dog.

"Bark!" _(Great idea! Ya know, ever since you toned down the 'emotional eating' and added more workouts, you did shed off some weight. I'm proud of you for that!)_

"Thanks, buddy! I'm proud of myself too," I said, petting his head. Yeah, after Christmas I decided to set goals for myself. No more emotional eating, I've been working out more, eating more fruits and veggies. It's definitely paid off and I love it! You can't see my abs and muscles because of my fur, but they're there alright.

I heard my phone ring and it's from Donna and Cindy, my adoptive mother and sister. The day after Christmas, Donna decided to adopt me into her family, and I'm so thankful for that as I never had a family growing up. 

"Hey, Mom! Hey, Cindy!" I greeted my mother and sister.

 _"Hey there, kiddo! We just wanted to wish you and Max a Happy Valentine's Day!"_ Mom said.

"Thank you! Same to you guys!" I said.

 _"Got any plans for today?"_ Mom asked.

"About to take Max for a walk," I told her. Max barked in response.

 _"Sounds fun! And hello, Max! So, Grinch, are you planning on finding a date?"_ Cindy teased.

 _"Cindy Lou!"_ Mom scolded.

 _"I was just kidding! Kind of,"_ Cindy laughed.

"I don't know, actually. Maybe. Who knows?" I laughed along.

 _"Anything can happen,"_ Mom said. _"Well, I should probably let you do your thing. Max is probably getting impatient,"_ she joked.

 _"We'll talk to you later, big brother. And give Max a kiss for me. We love you guys,"_ Cindy said. It really melts my heart when Cindy calls me big brother.

"I love you too, little sister. And I love you, Mom," I said.

 _"I love you too, son. And of course Max,"_ Mom said, and we hung up. It melts my heart when Donna calls me her son.

My thoughts were interrupted when Max barked.

"Sorry, buddy. Don't worry, we'll talk to them again later," I said, tying his leash and kissing his head. We both went out the door.

"Bark!" _(So, are you planning on finding a date?)_

"I'm not sure yet, buddy. I'm really not sure," I told him. "Hopefully I do," I mumbled to myself.

***Val's POV***

I was walking around the park with Karen by my side, trying to avoid couples. Ugh! Couples and their PDA! I went through my phone, which consisted of messages from my parents. As I kept walking, I didn't realize bumped into something, or someone, and fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going," I mumbled.

"Oh my god, Miss, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?!" I heard someone ask. A male voice. I turned and looked to see a green figure standing up, walking my way, and I noticed a hand offered to me. A fuzzy green hand.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," I said. I looked at the hand and hesitantly took it, allowing the gentleman to help me up. "Thank you," I said softly.

"You're welcome," the green Who said. He must've noticed he was still holding my hand because he immediately let go, and I noticed a slight blush behind the green fur on his cheeks.

 _'Well, Val, this is your chance. Mom and Dad told you to go out and meet new people. And possibly find your Mr. Right. Plus, he seems kinda cute,'_ I thought to myself.

"I'm Val," I introduced myself, holding my hand out towards the green gentleman.

"Nice to meet you, Val. I'm Grinch," the green Who, known as Grinch, introduced himself while shaking my hand.

I then heard a dog barking.

"This is Max," Grinch told me. "Max, say hi to the pretty lady," he said to his dog, who barked happily in response. My face felt warm when he called me pretty.

"Hey there! This is Karen," I introduced my cat to them.

"Hi, Karen!" Grinch greeted my cat, and she meowed to him, saying hello. "So, I know we just met a few minutes ago, but I was wondering if you wanted to walk around together?" he asked me, suddenly feeling slightly nervous.

I thought of it for a few seconds, because I just met the guy! I don't know him at all! But he does seem nice, and in a way I do want to get to know him, so I went with it.

"Sure. I'd like that," I told him.

"Wonderful!" he said.

Karen meowed happily, while Max barked with his tail wagging.

"They seem excited," I said with a smile.

* * *

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" Grinch asked.

"Yeah, it sure is," I responded.

"So how come I've never seen you before?" Grinch asked me.

"I never go out. Well, the only time I go out is for grocery shopping to stock up for months. I wasn't really big on actually going out," I confessed.

"Truthfully, I wasn't either, until a couple months ago around Christmas time. I used to hate the holiday. It even came to the point where I tried to steal all the presents and decorations, trying to sabotage everyone's happiness, only to realize it only made me feel worse. I eventually confessed my wrongdoings, returned the presents and decorations to their rightful owners, and apologized to everyone, and after that, it all changed," Grinch told me.

"You hated Christmas? Why?" I asked.

"Well, it turned out that I didn't actually hate the holiday. I just hated being alone. Growing up, I never had a family or friends. I was raised at an orphanage until I was old enough to live on my own," Grinch confessed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I said. I felt a slight ache in my chest at his confession.

"It's ok! I'm ok now. Actually, I'm more than ok. The day after Christmas, I was adopted by a nice family," Grinch assured me. "What about you?" he asked.

"I love Christmas! The only holiday I hate though, is Valentine's Day," I said.

"Really? Max and I just think of it as any other day, nothing special," Grinch said.

"Well, it drives me crazy when there are couples everywhere with their excessive smooch fest. Every year, I would just watch cheesy rom-coms even though I hate them, stuffing my face with chocolate, and drinking a bottle of wine, only to wake up with a hangover the next morning, spending 30 minutes with my face in the toilet," I rant. "But who knows? Maybe this year will change," I added.

"Pretty much describes my single life. Except for the cheesy rom-coms, chocolates, and bottle of wine. Well, I occasionally have a glass of wine, but I've never spent my morning with my face in the toilet. Or, maybe I did one time, can't really remember," Grinch said, and we both laughed.

"I've never been in a relationship," I said.

"Neither have I," Grinch confessed. "Do you want to grab something to eat?" he asked.

"Sure. I'd like that," I said.

* * *

***7 Years later, Val's POV***

A lot has happened ever since meeting Grinch, and I'm thankful for the life we have now. We got married 6 years ago, and a month after our wedding, I got pregnant with our first child. 9 months later, we welcomed our son, Victor. He has my red fur color with Grinch's green eyes. 2 years after Victor was born, our daughter, Victoria, made her debut. She inherited Grinch's green fur color with my brown eyes. 2 years after Victoria was born, our second son, Greg, came along. Like his older sister, Greg also has Grinch's green fur color, although the top of his hair has a red streak, and his eyes are a unique hazel color, a mixture of green and brown. Now I am currently 5 months pregnant with our fourth child, a girl, and we plan on naming her Grace.

Valentine's Day was almost over, and I was sitting on the bed reading The Hobbit, with Max and Karen sleeping near my feet, when my husband came into our room after tucking the kids into their beds.

"Hey, sweetheart," Grinch greeted me, getting under the covers, being careful not to wake our dog and cat.

"Hey, love," I greeted back. I marked my page and put my book down, then scoot closer to him.

"Valentine's Day is almost over," he said, gently rubbing my baby bump, smiling wider when he feels her kick.

"I know. But everyday is Valentine's Day when I'm with you. And our family," I said, placing my hands on top of his.

"I still remember that day we met. You told me you hated Valentine's Day," Grinch laughed.

"I'm glad that's changed," I laughed along.

"And I can't wait for our little Gracie to be born," Grinch said, leaning down to kiss my stomach.

"Me neither," I said.

"I love you so much, Val," Grinch said, kissing me softly.

"I love you too, Grinch," I said, leaning in for another kiss. I felt a gentle kick. "We love you too, little Gracie," I said, rubbing my baby bump gently, with Grinch placing his hands between mine.

I'm so glad I decided to go out that day, Valentine's Day, 7 years ago. If I hadn't gone out, I never would've met the Grinch, never would've had this family, never would've felt this baby that I'm currently carrying. Who would've thought that the holiday I thought I hated the most, ended up being one of my favorite holidays?


End file.
